


Come and Play

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, References to Knotting, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio is busy, but his mate is horny. Taylor won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry I was gone so long. I've been sick and trying to catch up with school. Hopefully you guys enjoy this.

 

“Come on…”

“I told you no.”

Taylor pouted and wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, nuzzling the alpha’s throat while wearing a coy smile. “You’ve been working so hard, lately… let me help you relax…” He slipped his hand past the collar of his mate’s button up, gently running his palm over the alpha’s hard chest.

Antonio clenched his jaw. He reached back and pinched the omega’s thigh, causing the blond to shriek and pull back.

“What the hell was that for?!” Taylor cried as he held his smarting thigh.

The alpha turned back to his laptop. “This report is due by midnight. I’m nowhere close to being finished. The last thing I need is for you to be distracting me.”

Taylor frowned. “So all I am is a distraction?!”

Antonio pinched the bridge of his nose. “I _really_ don’t have time to deal with your—“ He had turned back to look his mate in the eye, but the omega was suddenly gone.

The alpha groaned in frustration as his fly was hastily unzipped.

“All you’ve cared about for the past month is your _job_. You act like I don’t even exist…” Taylor pouted, one hand supporting himself as the other held his mate’s thick cock. “We’ve barely fucked in weeks. So what’s more important? Me or that stupid report?”

Antonio didn’t have a chance to respond to his mate’s question before the omega’s mouth was on his cock. It slid down his throat with ease, no teeth or gagging whatsoever. Taylor had always given good head.

He’d had a lot of practice, before they met each other.

Antonio gave in and grabbed the omega’s hair, forcing his dick further into Taylor’s mouth. Before they’d really known each other, the blond had been a waitress at a crappy diner downtown. It was a total shithouse, except for the fact that they made the best omelets that Antonio had ever had. So he went there almost every morning for breakfast.

And also to see the cute waitress.

Who often disappeared behind the building with male costumers…

It didn’t take long for Antonio to notice the scrapes on Taylor’s knees, or the way his wrinkled uniform dress rode up his hips, or the fact that his lips always seemed red and swollen.

Before he knew it, Antonio was leaving extra large tips. After every meal, he and the pretty waitress went behind the diner, and he let Taylor kneel on his jacket—so the blond’s knees didn’t get scraped up— as he got his cock sucked. It became routine, and sometimes Antonio ended up staying afterwards and buying cake for them to snack on as they chatted.

Eventually, Taylor insisted that Antonio stop paying him for blowjobs. Of course, the alpha wasn’t complaining. Getting his dick sucked for free every morning was pretty sweet.

So, as it goes, the alpha fell in love with the slutty omega who offered him free blowjobs.

It didn’t sound that romantic because it wasn’t. But that was the way it happened, and eventually Antonio began asking Taylor out on proper dates. On the second date he’d knotted the omega’s virgin pussy, and urged Taylor to quit his job and live with him.

He didn’t regret it in the least, even a year later, but sometimes Antonio wished Taylor would give him a bit of peace and quiet.

He opened his eyes, snapping out of his thoughts, and looked down to find the omega eagerly swallowing him down to the knot, all the while making obscene slurping sounds. Taylor lifted his head, his lips separating from the tip of Antonio’s cock with a soft pop. He pumped the alpha’s shaft and held his mouth open. “Hurry up and cum. I want it in my mouth.” He whined.

“Fucking slut…” He groaned as he came on the omega’s warm tongue.

Taylor swallowed it greedily and licked the tip clean before tucking his mate’s cock back into his pants. He rose up from between Antonio’s legs and said, “When you come to bed tonight, you’re going to fuck me.”

The alpha only made a sound of acknowledgment before gently shoving the omega to the side and getting back to his report.

Taylor left with a huff.

Antonio doubted he’d have enough energy to fuck tonight. He’d probably just end up getting Taylor to blow him again before he went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Antonio is kind of a jerk. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you want me to write about next. I love interacting with you all.


End file.
